The Protegee
by Lavi Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes leaves for a mysterious 'business' trip. John is called to 221b to watch over a special package.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_Did you miss me? Your little vacation is over! But enough niceties. I have a package for you. It's been left alone overseas for quite some time. You really should have known better, Mister Holmes. If you want it back, come and get it._

_-JM_

The worlds only Consulting Detective stared at the letter that had been left on his bed. His face paled as his mind deciphered the hints and he realized what the package was. He had completely destroyed Moriarty's crime web last year, so obviously he had found out before their meeting on Bart's rooftop. Looking at all the variables, the detective realized there was only one thing he could do.

Carefully folding the note and slipping it into his pocket, Sherlock moved to his desk and pulled a pen and notebook from the drawer. With his elegant script he penned a note of his own.

_John,_

_A very important package will be arriving at 221B and I need you to pick it up and watch it for me. _

The detective paused.

_I will be gone for a while. Do not worry, I hope to be back quickly. There is no one I would trust more with this. It is vitally important. Please keep it safe._

_-SH_

Setting the letter addressed to his friend on his chair, Sherlock grabbed his coat and exited the flat, calmly descending the stairs as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. Out on the street he quickly hailed a cab, getting in immediately.

"Where to?" Asked the cabby, glancing in the mirror at his passenger.

Sherlock swallowed, closing his eyes.


	2. The Package

**Like it? Comment please. **

Chapter 1

January 4

Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs into the flat at 221b Baker Street. She had Sherlock's morning tea. The room had been oddly quiet all night.

"Sherlock, are you quite all right dear?" She said as she opened the door. She stepped into the musty, chemical scented room. The walls were covered with wallpaper, and on the wall over the couch there was a familiar yellow smiley face with bullet holes through the wall. The place was disheveled as usual, and the violin was out of its' case and was set on the couch. Mrs. Hudson's eyes then flashed over to the armchair of the famous detective. The chair was occupied. Mrs. Hudson screamed.

When John woke up he glanced to the left. Mary, his wife was nearing her due date. She was a pretty blonde, and was simply glowing. She was completely at peace. He reached over and squeezed her hand. She groaned a 'good morning' and then turned over and fell asleep. John smiled and then stood up. He stepped over to his dresser and pulled out the shirt he had folded in the drawer and pulled it on. He then put his scrubs into his black doctors briefcase. He went about his morning routine, and then right before leaving he looked back at Mary. He always left the house hoping that she wouldn't go into labour without his presence. He knew she could handle herself, but it still frightened him.

John walked over to the door and opened it. When he opened it a piece of paper fell out of the crack and onto the floor. Noting the name written on the letter and the person whom it was from, he opened Sherlock's letter.

_John,_

_A very important package is coming in and I need you to pick it up and watch it for me. I will be gone for a while. Do not worry I hope to be back quickly. There is no one I would trust more with this. It is vitally important. Please keep it safe._

_-SH_

John groaned and looked at his watch. He could spare a little time. He headed out the door and hailed a cab.

"Baker Street." He dictated to the cabbie. The cabbie nodded and then pulled out into the road. He was no more than a mile away from his house when his mobile rang. He answered it, thinking it to be Sherlock.

"Hello?" He asked. He was then puzzled by the sobs he heard on the other end of the line.

"Oh John, John, something dreadful… Sherlock is gone I called his cell…but he just left it here…Oh John do come quick I don't know if she is breathing or not …poor girl… please just hurry…" John sighed. Of course Sherlock's problem was not as simple as a package.

"Mrs. Hudson I need you to calm down. Who is the person? What's happened? I am already headed over there." He used his "doctor voice" one that he used to calm patients when he was the bringer of bad news.

"I don't know," Mrs. Hudson sobbed, "I was taking Sherlock his morning tea but he wasn't there. I saw her sitting there on the couch. A young woman, She looks…she hasn't moved since I came in here. I daren't go closer. Please hurry John."

John looked out the window and saw that they were nearing on Baker Street. . "Mrs. Hudson go downstairs and take some deep breaths. I will be there shortly. "

He heard sobbing on the other side and sighed.

"Mrs. Hudson I will be there, I have to hang up now."

"Of course dear…thank you." She hung up.

John sighed and looked out the window. He sent a text to his office.

**Will be late. Family emergency arose. Not Mary. –JW**

They pulled up to the sidewalk. John paid the cabby and got out.

"Thanks." He said as the cabby pulled away. He pulled out his keys and turned to the door but it was already open. Mrs. Hudson ran out to John.

"Come quick. This way." With speed and strength John did not know she possessed Mrs. Hudson dragged him up into Sherlock's flat.

There was indeed a woman sitting there. She would have normally been considered pretty in a unique way She had high cheekbones that would give Irene Adler a run for her money. Her hair was curled in ringlets down to her stomach. Her hair was a dark brown. Her skin was pale, way paler than any humans should be. It reminded him of Sherlock's skin after the incident with Mary.

"Well she appears to be breathing. Her pulse is a little bit slow, but that shouldn't be too bad. She appears to be drugged. It shouldn't be too bad." John said as he checked various vitals. He was actually quite worried, but he didn't want Mrs. Hudson to fret.

"Should we take her to hospital?" The petite woman asked with her arms crossed.

"I think not," John paused, "Sherlock left me a note before he left. He talked about a 'special package'. This must be it. Let's get her in a bed. Can you call Molly? She is the one who can analyze tests. Once we find out what the drug is then we can find the cure. I will draw her blood." He reached into his medical bag.

Molly Hooper's mobile rang. The phone read Sherlock. 'Odd' she thought. Sherlock never called.

"Sherlock?" She said quizzically. She was never sure which side of Sherlock she may see.

"Molly?" Mrs. Hudson's voice replied, "This is Mrs. Hudson. Can you come over here? And bring all your testing supplies? John had me call."

"Why? What's wrong? You said John. Is something wrong with Sherlock?"

"No. It's a long story, and I'd rather have John tell it. Just hurry. Oh and bring an IV."

_What?_ She thought. She scrambled about the apartment avoiding Toby, and collecting every lab supply she had ever brought home, along with the ones that Sherlock had brought over to her flat. He often used her spare room as a lab. She knew she shouldn't let him use her like that, but she always caved.

Her thoughts turned back to the present. _What if something happened to him? What's wrong? Why would they need me? _These were just some of the thoughts that ran through Molly's mind as she rushed downstairs to a hail a cab. She nearly forgot to tell the cabbie where to go, only remembering when the cabbie told her to choose a destination or get out. She tapped on the windowsill nervously the whole way to Sherlock's flat.

She was halfway to the door when the cabbie honked. She turned around and paid the money necessary. She cursed herself for being so upset. _It's not like he is your boyfriend. _Molly had to keep reminding herself The door was unlocked. Slowly she walked up the stairs. _No need to seem too eager. _She peered around the flat and saw that John and Mrs. Hudson were in Sherlock's bedroom. Without meaning to, Molly blushed.

"Hello Molly." John stepped out into the hall when he heard Molly shut the door.

"What did you need me for? Is Sherlock all right?" She mentally rolled her eyes. What a childish schoolgirl she was being.

"Sherlock's gone," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Sherlock's gone? Who's that in his bed?"

"This morning I got a letter from him, telling me to collect a package from his flat. I came and..." He stepped aside. Molly looked into the room. Her heart started pounding.

Molly stood shocked. "But…that's a girl. A girl in Sherlock's bedroom."

"Well we found her on the couch. Now Jeannine is a different story but anyways"

Molly interrupted, "Who is Jeanine? Why is she unconscious?"

"I have no idea who she is. As for Jeanine, that is just a part of the past. Anyways Mrs. Hudson, you can go back to your normal routine. Molly and I can handle this."

Mrs. Hudson wandered off. John turned to Molly.

"Here is this blood. Before we can help this girl we need it tested. I think that it is a cocktail of drugs but we still need to know."

Molly grabbed the syringe full of blood from John. She thought as she methodically set up her test station. It had never occurred to her that Sherlock actually had women in his life. She had thought, no _hoped_, that she was the only one in his life.

She felt vengeful for a moment. But then she shook her head. She was doing this for the girl, who could have been no older that 20.

She checked the sample John's suspicions were correct. The girl had as many drugs as she could have and yet still be alive. It would be at least four to five days before the effect of the drugs could wear off.

Mary had been out shopping when John called. He left a message. She hit play.

"Mary, it's John. I am at Sherlock's flat. Nothing has happened; he's just away on business and wanted me to watch a package for him. The package is alive, so I will be there for a while. If you want to, you can come and join me. I will try to be home tonight but I really should stay with her…" he trailed off as Mary sighed and shook her head. _Sherlock_ she thought. She wondered how he would get out of this mess that he had no doubt gotten into. She wobbled around the flat collecting all her items of importance. At least there was an extra bed in the flat. She climbed in the car and drove towards Baker Street.


	3. Awake

Chapter 2

January 9

John walked into Sherlock's room to check on the girl. He noticed her stirring. He stood at the door. She slowly opened her eyes yawned and stretched. For a minute she seemed unfocused. Then she yawned, pausing in the middle of it and exclaimed, "Where am I?"

American. John thought. She sounded American, and very irritated.

"You are at 221b Baker Street, in London." Her eyes widened and she groaned. She looked over at the chair in the corner and noted Sherlock's coat and buried her face in a pillow. After a second she raised her head and then her face broke into a grin.

"Dang. I planned to not come here for at least another year. Why am I here? I was supposed to be going to school. I was on an airplane. I have been ignoring Sherlock's stupid face for a long time. Where is he by the way?" She started to rise looking around the room. John was confused but tried to mask it with coolness.

"That is what we were hoping you could tell us. You appeared and he disappeared." She rolled her eyes. John wondered if he had ever met anyone sane, as this girl clearly wasn't.

"Okay. That makes sense. So I was kidnapped, held for ransom and he was the ransom. Obviously, as I am the only person he cares about save you and Molly. Lets find the note." She started to rise excitedly.

"Woah there. You are not getting out of this bed." This girl was way to pleased with herself, John thought as he shoved her down.

"Why? I have obviously been sleeping for a while, four or five days based on the shadow around your eyes. I'd guess that I have been here four or five days. So why shouldn't I get up?"

"You are not getting out because I said so. And I am a doctor. It has been five days."

"Watson let me out. Now!" She glared indignantly and then reached over to the iv attached to her and ripped the tube out missing the needle, but budging it a bit. She winced.

"How do you know… you know what never mind." John reached over and reattached the needle to the tube. Who are you?"

"Someone."

"Give me a name"

"Steve Rodgers."

"That's not your name."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one in their right mind would name their daughter Steve."

"How would you know?" She saw the stubborn set in the doctors jaw, "Fine call me L."

"Your real full name."

"It's as good as you are going to get. Get me a laptop." She moved to get up again.

"No."

"Fine." And with that she launched herself off the bed speedily, reaching behind her to grab the IV bag off the pole and with the agility of a dancer bounced out of the room, past John. She ran into the main room and grabbed John's laptop.

"See look absolutely no reason to keep me in bed. Now, are you going to tell me your password or am I going to have to hack you?" She had to catch her breath. She had paled with the effort. She collapsed into Sherlock's chair and tried to mask her exhaustion.

John felt a pang of pity for the girl, and then he grimaced and resigned and entered his password.

"Thanks!" She winced in pain, massaged her head, and then proceeded to start typing rapidly. John headed into Sherlock's room to collect all his supplies. The girl… L… was still in a critical condition. She would have a pounding headache for the next couple of days, not that there was anything he could do about it. Any more drugs would kill her, and with her lack of sitting still, rest would do no good. He walked over to L and started doing a routine checkup. Her pulse was rapid, nearly 120 beats per minute. More apt for a person working out than for a person sitting. However he soon became captivated with her hacking. Within minutes she had effectively hacked what appeared to be the British government.

"Is that legal?" John asked. She clicked a link and opened a list of street cameras.

"Nope. So since it is the ninth, which means that the third was the day he left the flat. Mrs. Hudson came in at a quarter to 8 and I was sitting there. I would say that he probably left around seven-ish." She pulled up the video from the street lamp across the way and followed Sherlock's silhouette down the road into a cab, then followed the cab until Sherlock got out. John sighed. If "L" had her way then she would be gone in an hour. She still needed to recover. The girl was going a million miles a second. She already was far closer to finding Sherlock than they had been in five days, which was good, but bad for her health.

"You know him well don't you? Sherlock. That's how you found him."

"Yes, lets just say our parents are…close." She smirked. " Anyways see this warehouse? The white truck that picked up Sherlock stopped here. Lets see who owns this."

The logo on the building read DYKMM. L entered the name into the search engine.

"Moriarty lives…Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. You would think…Oh… wow. I am thick." Well we know who and where now."

John cut her off, "Moriarty? Why would he kidnap you? Why are you of any importance to Sherlock?"

Her eyes widened furiously. "What, would you have rather been kidnapped? It doesn't matter why. It's none of your business and anyway you are slowing me down. We need a plan. There will be a lot of people there so we can't just go in guns blazing." She stood up and started pacing. She walked over to Sherlock's violin and picked it up. She loosened the strings and then tightened them and then set it down. Then she went over and dug a gun out of Sherlock's seat. She walked around the room collecting all the guns. John's eyes widened with every one she found. She looked lively, still in pain but alive.

"And here is the letter I was talking about. It confirms everything I just told you." She handed the letter to John and then continued pacing, before collapsing back onto the chair and putting her head in her hands.

_Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes,_

_Did you miss me? Your little vacation is over! But enough niceties. I have a package for you. It has been left alone overseas for quite some time. You really should have known better, Mister Holmes. If you want it back, come and get it._

_-JM_

"So he traded himself for you. Why would he do that? Why not just save you?"

"Please. How else do you get information from your enemies? Anyways I think he was relying on you to have me find him. Seriously five days?" Molly and Mary walked into the room, they had been listening at the door for quite some time.

"Have you heard of adrenaline? It wakes people up. You have no idea what Sherlock could be going through right now and the one person that could help you, hi me by the way, you left sleeping. What an idiot!"

Mary had started chuckling. "I like her."

John glared, "It might've killed you."

"It might not have!"

L went back to her ferocious typing and John stepped into the kitchen with Molly and Mary

"Who is she?" Molly asked, "Why is she here?"

"If I knew I would tell you. She called herself L."

The conversation continued until suddenly L spoke up.

"Would you guys shut up? I am thinking and you are talking. I will be back soon." She then reached behind the couch and pulled out a wallet. She pulled out her IV (properly this time). She walked out the door, came back in to grab a coat and said, "You are just as annoying as Sherlock says." With that she shut the door.

John called Mycroft right after L left.

"Mycroft do you know of any of Sherlock's acquaintances by the name of L? She is thin, about twenty, brown hair." John asked right after Mycroft answered.

Mycroft hung up the phone, not before saying, "On my way."

John sat more confused than he had been before the call.

Twenty minutes later L walked back into the flat. The three people present were sitting around the table.

"Where did you go?" Molly asked, "What's in that bag?"

"The store. Expo Markers. Apples Anyways I need someone to take me to one of Sherlock's hideouts. John? I would go by myself, but I wouldn't want to exert myself." She was very sarcastic with the last part. She picked up a gun and an apple and walked out the door.

John, in complete shock followed her. Molly and Mary didn't even realize what had happened. That girl took complete control of the room.

L got into a cab she had waiting and John followed suit.

"So where are we going?" John asked.

"Well you tell me. When I was checking up on the video cameras I have installed at the flat a few months ago I noticed as you guys went through a drug search because of Sherlock's drug hovel. I need some drugs…not for me!" She said to John's reaction, "It has to do with getting Sherlock back."

John begrudgingly gave the cabbie directions to the hovel.

When they arrived L stepped out and walked up to the door. John noted how much different she looked in the sunlight, conscious. Although she still clearly needed rest she looked much different in the sunlight. She bounced up to the door and knocked.

"Who are you?" Said Wiggins as he opened the door. He saw L and smirked then saw John. His eyes widened and he tried to slam the door but L was already inside and Wiggins up against the wall with a gun to his chest.

"What is your name?" L said as she pushed the gun up to his chest.

"Bill Wiggins," He said trembling, "Sherlock Holmes protégée. Please don't hurt me."

"Mm Nope! I am his protégée. Says so in his will. Also I am your boss now. You answer to me. Understood?"

Wiggins nodded. John tried to separate L from Wiggins, "Back away from him with the gun." He said.

"Relax," L said firing the gun at the wall, "It isn't even loaded." Turning to Wiggins she said, "You will get all the drugs you have and bring them with us. You will not explain to anyone where you went and when we have what I want you will be free. Until then you will listen to me."

Gulping Wiggins ran into the house and L turned to John.

"What? Why are you staring at me? I needed him to listen fast. That was the only way."

"Who are you?"

"I told you all you need to know. Anything else would slow you down."

Chapter 2

January 9

John walked into Sherlock's room to check on the girl. He noticed her stirring. He stood at the door. She slowly opened her eyes yawned and stretched. For a minute she seemed unfocused. Then she yawned, pausing in the middle of it and exclaimed, "Where am I?"

American. John thought. She sounded American, and very irritated.

"You are at 221b Baker Street, in London." Her eyes widened and she groaned. She looked over at the chair in the corner and noted Sherlock's coat and buried her face in a pillow. After a second she raised her head and then her face broke into a grin.

"Dang. I planned to not come here for at least another year. Why am I here? I was supposed to be going to school. I was on an airplane. I have been ignoring Sherlock's stupid face for a long time. Where is he by the way?" She started to rise looking around the room. John was confused but tried to mask it with coolness.

"That is what we were hoping you could tell us. You appeared and he disappeared." She rolled her eyes. John wondered if he had ever met anyone sane, as this girl clearly wasn't.

"Okay. That makes sense. So I was kidnapped, held for ransom and he was the ransom. Obviously, as I am the only person he cares about save you and Molly. Lets find the note." She started to rise excitedly.

"Woah there. You are not getting out of this bed." This girl was way to pleased with herself, John thought as he shoved her down.

"Why? I have obviously been sleeping for a while, four or five days based on the shadow around your eyes. I'd guess that I have been here four or five days. So why shouldn't I get up?"

"You are not getting out because I said so. And I am a doctor. It has been five days."

"Watson let me out. Now!" She glared indignantly and then reached over to the iv attached to her and ripped the tube out missing the needle, but budging it a bit. She winced.

"How do you know… you know what never mind." John reached over and reattached the needle to the tube. Who are you?"

"Someone."

"Give me a name"

"Steve Rodgers."

"That's not your name."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one in their right mind would name their daughter Steve."

"How would you know?" She saw the stubborn set in the doctors jaw, "Fine call me L."

"Your real full name."

"It's as good as you are going to get. Get me a laptop." She moved to get up again.

"No."

"Fine." And with that she launched herself off the bed speedily, reaching behind her to grab the IV bag off the pole and with the agility of a dancer bounced out of the room, past John. She ran into the main room and grabbed John's laptop.

"See look absolutely no reason to keep me in bed. Now, are you going to tell me your password or am I going to have to hack you?" She had to catch her breath. She had paled with the effort. She collapsed into Sherlock's chair and tried to mask her exhaustion.

John felt a pang of pity for the girl, and then he grimaced and resigned and entered his password.

"Thanks!" She winced in pain, massaged her head, and then proceeded to start typing rapidly. John headed into Sherlock's room to collect all his supplies. The girl… L… was still in a critical condition. She would have a pounding headache for the next couple of days, not that there was anything he could do about it. Any more drugs would kill her, and with her lack of sitting still, rest would do no good. He walked over to L and started doing a routine checkup. Her pulse was rapid, nearly 120 beats per minute. More apt for a person working out than for a person sitting. However he soon became captivated with her hacking. Within minutes she had effectively hacked what appeared to be the British government.

"Is that legal?" John asked. She clicked a link and opened a list of street cameras.

"Nope. So since it is the ninth, which means that the third was the day he left the flat. Mrs. Hudson came in at a quarter to 8 and I was sitting there. I would say that he probably left around seven-ish." She pulled up the video from the street lamp across the way and followed Sherlock's silhouette down the road into a cab, then followed the cab until Sherlock got out. John sighed. If "L" had her way then she would be gone in an hour. She still needed to recover. The girl was going a million miles a second. She already was far closer to finding Sherlock than they had been in five days, which was good, but bad for her health.

"You know him well don't you? Sherlock. That's how you found him."

"Yes, lets just say our parents are…close." She smirked. " Anyways see this warehouse? The white truck that picked up Sherlock stopped here. Lets see who owns this."

The logo on the building read DYKMM. L entered the name into the search engine.

"Moriarty lives…Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. You would think…Oh… wow. I am thick." Well we know who and where now."

John cut her off, "Moriarty? Why would he kidnap you? Why are you of any importance to Sherlock?"

Her eyes widened furiously. "What, would you have rather been kidnapped? It doesn't matter why. It's none of your business and anyway you are slowing me down. We need a plan. There will be a lot of people there so we can't just go in guns blazing." She stood up and started pacing. She walked over to Sherlock's violin and picked it up. She loosened the strings and then tightened them and then set it down. Then she went over and dug a gun out of Sherlock's seat. She walked around the room collecting all the guns. John's eyes widened with every one she found. She looked lively, still in pain but alive.

"And here is the letter I was talking about. It confirms everything I just told you." She handed the letter to John and then continued pacing, before collapsing back onto the chair and putting her head in her hands.

_Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes,_

_Did you miss me? Your little vacation is over! But enough niceties. I have a package for you. It has been left alone overseas for quite some time. You really should have known better, Mister Holmes. If you want it back, come and get it._

_-JM_

"So he traded himself for you. Why would he do that? Why not just save you?"

"Please. How else do you get information from your enemies? Anyways I think he was relying on you to have me find him. Seriously five days?" Molly and Mary walked into the room, they had been listening at the door for quite some time.

"Have you heard of adrenaline? It wakes people up. You have no idea what Sherlock could be going through right now and the one person that could help you, hi me by the way, you left sleeping. What an idiot!"

Mary had started chuckling. "I like her."

John glared, "It might've killed you."

"It might not have!"

L went back to her ferocious typing and John stepped into the kitchen with Molly and Mary

"Who is she?" Molly asked, "Why is she here?"

"If I knew I would tell you. She called herself L."

The conversation continued until suddenly L spoke up.

"Would you guys shut up? I am thinking and you are talking. I will be back soon." She then reached behind the couch and pulled out a wallet. She pulled out her IV (properly this time). She walked out the door, came back in to grab a coat and said, "You are just as annoying as Sherlock says." With that she shut the door.

John called Mycroft right after L left.

"Mycroft do you know of any of Sherlock's acquaintances by the name of L? She is thin, about twenty, brown hair." John asked right after Mycroft answered.

Mycroft hung up the phone, not before saying, "On my way."

John sat more confused than he had been before the call.

Twenty minutes later L walked back into the flat. The three people present were sitting around the table.

"Where did you go?" Molly asked, "What's in that bag?"

"The store. Expo Markers. Apples Anyways I need someone to take me to one of Sherlock's hideouts. John? I would go by myself, but I wouldn't want to exert myself." She was very sarcastic with the last part. She picked up a gun and an apple and walked out the door.

John, in complete shock followed her. Molly and Mary didn't even realize what had happened. That girl took complete control of the room.

L got into a cab she had waiting and John followed suit.

"So where are we going?" John asked.

"Well you tell me. When I was checking up on the video cameras I have installed at the flat a few months ago I noticed as you guys went through a drug search because of Sherlock's drug hovel. I need some drugs…not for me!" She said to John's reaction, "It has to do with getting Sherlock back."

John begrudgingly gave the cabbie directions to the hovel.

When they arrived L stepped out and walked up to the door. John noted how much different she looked in the sunlight, conscious. Although she still clearly needed rest she looked much different in the sunlight. She bounced up to the door and knocked.

"Who are you?" Said Wiggins as he opened the door. He saw L and smirked then saw John. His eyes widened and he tried to slam the door but L was already inside and Wiggins up against the wall with a gun to his chest.

"What is your name?" L said as she pushed the gun up to his chest.

"Bill Wiggins," He said trembling, "Sherlock Holmes protégée. Please don't hurt me."

"Mm Nope! I am his protégée. Says so in his will. Also I am your boss now. You answer to me. Understood?"

Wiggins nodded. John tried to separate L from Wiggins, "Back away from him with the gun." He said.

"Relax," L said firing the gun at the wall, "It isn't even loaded." Turning to Wiggins she said, "You will get all the drugs you have and bring them with us. You will not explain to anyone where you went and when we have what I want you will be free. Until then you will listen to me."

Gulping Wiggins ran into the house and L turned to John.

"What? Why are you staring at me? I needed him to listen fast. That was the only way."

"Who are you?"

"I told you all you need to know. Anything else would slow you down."


End file.
